coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9437 (23rd April 2018)
Plot Alya makes it clear that she doesn't want to live under the same roof as Kate who tells her to move out and let Rana move in. A furious Alya storms out, going to work. Abi winds up Tyrone when she diagnoses a problem with a car that he's fixing. David won't allow Max to talk to Shona when he takes him out of the house on the school run. Carla has some doubts about Alya's ability to cope with her work. Summer starts her work experience at Underworld. Johnny comes into the medical centre for a check-up with Dr Gaddas. Moira fawns all over him but winds up Liz by accusing her of fancying him. Maria avoids David by drinking coffee in the cafe rather than working in the salon. She and Shona go shopping. Gary goes to see David, wanting to speak to him alone. Summer spots a miscalculation in some figures that a supplier gave Alya and which she endorsed. She is humiliated when Carla makes fun of her. Gary tells David he doesn't want revenge but thinks he's heading for a breakdown, just like some of his army pals. He diagnoses the cause - the loss of Kylie. David goes along with it to appease him. Alya can't get Zeedan to understand her complaints about Rana and Kate. Aidan takes Summer and the girls for lunch to celebrate her day at work. Kevin agrees with Abi's diagnosis of the car, causing Tyrone to sulk. Aidan tells his dad he'll miss him when he goes to Spain. Josh advises Alya to put her emotions to one side in her dispute with Carla. Liz agrees to a date with Mike. Maria agrees to intercede with David on Shona's behalf. Shona thinks there's a link between his problem and his fall-out with Josh. She finds him being sarcastic with Emma and takes him up to the flat for a word. Kate asks Rana to move in. Hassan Habeeb cancels his cheque to Zeedan so he can't pay for the furniture for Speed Daal. Kate is annoyed when Rana leaves her on the pavement to help him. Maria asks David why he ended things with Shona. Making a grab for her, he tells her that it's her he really wants. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Carla Connor - Alison King *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Mike Thornberry - Louis Emerick Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Mrs Cochrane, a customer in the salon, is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *Further parts of the extended Victoria Street are seen for the first time in this episode, namely the exterior of Speed Daal. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alya has a bad day when Summer spots a miscalculation in her Underworld figures which could have cost Aidan thousands of pounds; Gary tries to help David; Zeedan has a setback; and Abi winds up Tyrone. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,089,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes